


Arrebol

by Rhenawedd



Category: Gintama
Genre: Ace Kagura, F/M, Fluff, No mucho porque soy una estreñida y no sé escribir fluff, Older!Kagura, Post-Canon, Sí habéis leído bien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhenawedd/pseuds/Rhenawedd
Summary: Si Gintoki es la lluvia de Rakuyo, Sogo es el sol de la Tierra.





	Arrebol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunmengsibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunmengsibs/gifts).



> Arrebol: color rojo, especialmente el de las nubes iluminadas por los rayos del sol. Precisamente el color de pelo de Kagura.
> 
> Gintama pertenece a Sorachi yadda-yadda. Y la trope de personajes fríos y con traumas siendo ace está muy mascada, así que *finger guns*. Carmen tía. Gracias por ser the Soyo to my Kagura.

Kagura es de las que se quedan dormidas ipso-facto después de la acción. O al menos eso es lo que Sogo deduce de todas las veces que se ha quedado en el cuartel y no han hecho nada salido de lo normal. Y cuando deciden salirse del status quo, quedarse dormida cuando él aún tiene las manos atadas con la corbata y los ojos vendados, ciertamente, sería un problema. Podría tornarlo a su favor intentando traumar a Hijikata-san con las vistas, pero cuánto más cerca gravita ella de su vida, menos quiere compartir su relación (lo que sea que tengan) con el resto del mundo.

Cuando le aparta la venda sus ojos tardan en acostumbrarse a la luz del atardecer, su color de pelo confundiéndose con el ocaso y sus ojos violetas del tono del amanecer en la playa lo único que puede registrar con claridad. Tiene cara de dormida, tal y como se esperaba, pero ha cumplido. 

—China, parece que estás a punto de babear del sueño —le pone la mano en la cara, por un momento pillando la marca que le ha dejado la atadura en las muñecas. —Si insistes en babear tengo algo aquí abajo qu--

—Tsukki tenía razón, ¿sí? —Sogo la oye como en un sueño, porque la almohada que mantiene presionada sobre su cara de forma casi hermética hace un buen trabajo de insonorización. Está sentada encima de él, el sueño olvidado después de la impertinencia que le ha soltado. —Sólo pensáis con el pito, ¿sí?

Kagura se va mañana para poner orden entre los yato de la Harusame a petición del apestoso que hace de padre postizo a su hermano, y no sabe cuándo va a volver a verla porque no le han dicho la magnitud del desastre. Y aunque en el fondo adora ver cómo duerme… le apetece sentir su energía más que su respiración pausada. El problema es que no puede hacer eso si le mata por asfixia.

—Ch… China —toma todo el aire que queda en ese habitáculo. —Alopecia —y Kagura le suelta enseguida.

—Eso son dos segundos menos que la semana pasada —dice por toda disculpa, tirando la almohada al lado de la de él y dejándose caer ella misma de nuevo a su lado. Deja su pierna sutilmente enredada con la de él, y Sogo extiende un brazo para, parece, acariciarle la cara, pero en vez de eso pellizca su mejilla con fuerza. 

—La semana pasada eras un orangután, hoy estás en modo gorila, aprende a diferenciar simios —Kagura le patea tan fuerte que da una vuelta completa rodando fuera del futón. La escena, teniendo en cuenta que ambos están desnudos, es cuánto menos patética. Y Sogo va a echar de menos este patetismo, la vergüenza ajena, y propia, de volver gateando al futón para simplemente tirarse encima de ella y abrazarla por sorpresa y que pase sus manos por su pelo. —¿Crees que esa panda de hobos espaciales tendrá algo diferente para ponerle en la comida a Hijikata-san? —“te voy a echar de menos, no te olvides de mí ahí fuera”, quiere decir.

Kagura rueda los ojos, pero le abraza más fuerte porque ambos lo necesitan. —Lo miraré y me lo llevo si lo hay —“nunca”, es la respuesta. No hay universo, realidad alternativa o vida en la que Kagura pueda olvidarle cuando sale de la Tierra aunque sea diferente a lo que Gintoki y Shinpachi significan para ella. La Yorozuya es su familia porque es igual de irrevente que su familia biológica: entraron a su vida haciendo ruido, el mismo que siempre había acompañado a los suyos, por eso se había quedado con ellos. Sogo no es su familia. Si Gintoki es la lluvia de Rakuyo, Sogo es el sol de la Tierra. Es una herida en el costado, un laberinto en el desierto y una promesa siempre cumplida a medias. Es su casa, no su hogar, pero es lo que a ambos les funciona. No podría ser de otra manera, ni quieren que lo sea.

—Voy a echar menos el sexo —masculla, de manera cruda en su hombro, como sólo alguien criado por Gintoki podría hacerlo, y le da un mordisco para mayor énfasis. Sogo finge un suspiro cansado, porque, bueno, ese mordisco despierta cosas. Y no es plan.

—Pensaba que habías llegado a la conclusión de que eras asexual, China —murmura sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. Su tono de voz es aburrido como siempre, pero Kagura ha aprendido a leerle después de tantos años de amistad (o, de nuevo, lo que fuese); hay una capa sutil de preocupación que permea esa respuesta. Es el mismo cuidado que puso cuando se lo dijo hacía unos meses; Mitsuba, y después de ella Hijikata, le habían martilleado en su cerebro el respeto que debía ofrecer y el consentimiento que debía obtener, incondicionalmente. 

—Uhum —murmura contra su hombro y le suelta al fin, añadiendo un nuevo chupetón a la larga lista que él tiene por el cuerpo. Se alegra de haberse descubierto a sí misma mejor; no es que cambiase algo en su relación con Sogo, pero algunas cosas cobraron sentido cuando se entendió a sí misma. La ayuda de Tsukuyo y Kyuubei fue inestimable en ese aspecto. —Entre tú y un chihuahua realmente no hay ninguna diferencia para mí, ¿sí? —dice con tono juguetón, tirando un poco de su pelo y apartándole así de su escondite para que la mire a la cara. —Pero es una batalla que sé que voy a ganar, ¿sí? Y soy una yato y me gustan las caras que pones.

Sonríe. Es más, se le escapa un amago de carcajada. 

Porque la quiere tanto.

—Maldita seas, China.


End file.
